thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Granpuff
Granpuff is the eighth episode of the eighth season. Plot It is a winter night and the cold wind is blowing,which makes it hard for the engines to sleep.Toby suggests that they shall listen to a story.Percy agrees and thinks that the story is mysterious.Duck thinks that it must have a happy ending,and Thomas said that his driver told him the story. Once upon a time, there were 3 young engines who lives in their own railway. Their names are Duke Stuart and Falcon. Duke was very proud, that he has decided to keep the little engines in order. Whenever the other engines comes and goes, Duke outlasts them all. Stuart and Falcon teases Duke and calls him Granpuff, because they like Duke. But they get tired of hearing too much about his grace. Duke warns Stuart and Falcon that if they do not behave well, then they would end up like Smudger. The young engines felt so curious about Smudger, so Duke told them all about Smudger. Smudger is show off Engine and he was also a conceited engine that rolls roughly and comes off the rails. Duke warns Smudger to be careful, but Smudger ignores him and just laughed. Later on, when the Manager took Smudger's wheels away and says he was going to make him useful at last, Smudger quickly stops laughing and then gets converted into a generator. He was still behind Duke's shed and never rolls on the rails again. After that, Stuart and Falcon behaved better and all three became good friends for years. However, this all ended when hard times came. The mines that the engines depended on for work closed and the railway soon followed. As a result, the engines were all put up for sale. Stuart and Falcon were bought together, but no one wanted to buy an old engine like Duke. Stuart and Falcon promised Granpuff that they would find another railway for him to run on.Duke’s driver and fireman oil and greased him,then sheeted snugly and said goodby,and they leave to find work.Duke is alone,and decides to go to sleep,and it will help to pass the time.Percy said that it was not a happy ending,but Thomas tells him that there will be another story,but it will have to wait until next time. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Duck *Stuart *Falcon *Duke *Smudger *Skarloey (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) Locations *Sodor Gold Company *The Old Mine *Skarloey (Station) *Rheneas (Station) *Glennock *Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry *Rheneas Viaduct *Arlesdale *Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Gallery Granpuff1.png Granpuff2.png Granpuff3.png Granpuff4.png Granpuff5.png Granpuff6.png Granpuff7.png Granpuff8.png Granpuff9.png Granpuff10.png Granpuff11.png Granpuff12.png Granpuff13.png Granpuff14.png Granpuff15.png Granpuff16.png Granpuff17.png Granpuff18.png Granpuff19.png Granpuff20.png Granpuff21.png Granpuff22.png Granpuff23.png Granpuff33.png 1558445173405-min.png Granpuff34.png Granpuff35.png Granpuff36.png Granpuff37.png Granpuff38.png Granpuff39.png Granpuff40.png Granpuff41.png Granpuff42.png Granpuff43.png Granpuff44.png Granpuff45.png Granpuff46.png Granpuff47.png Granpuff48.png Granpuff50.png Granpuff51.png Granpuff52.png Granpuff53.png Granpuff54.png Granpuff55.png Granpuff56.png Granpuff57.png Granpuff58.png Granpuff60.png Granpuff61.png Granpuff62.png Granpuff63.png Granpuff64.png Granpuff65.png Granpuff66.png Granpuff67.png Granpuff68.png Granpuff69.png Granpuff70.png Granpuff71.PNG Granpuff72.png Granpuff73.png Granpuff74.png Granpuff75.png Granpuff76.png Granpuff77.png Granpuff78.png Granpuff79.png Granpuff80.png Granpuff81.png Granpuff82.png Granpuff83.png Granpuff84.png Granpuff85.png Granpuff86.png Granpuff87.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Season 8 Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2007 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2002 DVD Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:July 2017 Vhs Category:July 2013 Vhs Category:2020 Vhs